


Eh Student

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Jersey Devils, Sex Lessons, Sexual Inexperience, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: He looks nervous for a moment and Taylor is about to step in, but Nico starts again. “Would you have sex with me?”“Um,” Taylor fumbles. His brain feels like it just went off the track in Mario Kart. “You want to hook up with me?”“I want you to teach me how to have sex,” Nico says, firmer this time. Taylor huffs out a laugh, because he sounds so sure of himself and what he wants, but also he must be fucking kidding.





	Eh Student

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the actual timeline of the 2017-2018 hockey season only so, so vaguely.

It’s the second day of training camp when Taylor really watches Nico play for the first time. He’d been a little wrapped up in himself on the first day, but the coaches keep saying they want him to be a leader this season, so he’s trying to pay more attention to the prospects. Of course Nico’s not just any prospect, but Taylor’s played with more than his fair share of first picks. 

He wonders how he’ll fare. He looks nervous right now, gnawing on his mouthguard while he waits his turn in the shooting drill, but it doesn’t show in his play. Taylor is almost certain he looked more out of place at his first training camp. 

Nico scores on his breakaway and shoots Taylor a wide smile as a he skates past. Taylor offers him a fistbump and smile in return. He doesn’t want to play favorites, especially before the season even starts, but he knows the pressure Nico is under, wants to help if he can. 

No matter how much he prepares, training camp always pushes him past his limits. He keeps meaning to talk to Nico, but he’s so exhausted and Nico mostly sticks with the other prospects. They travel as a little pack, a group of 6 foot tall ducklings wearing compression socks and overwhelmed expressions. It’s clear Nico is sticking around, so Taylor figures he’ll have plenty of opportunities. 

He gets his chance after their pre-season loss to the Rangers. There’s a group heading into the city since they have an optional skate in the morning. Taylor isn’t sure anyone should treat them as optional in the pre-season, but he’s only had the A for three days, so he doesn’t say anything.

Nico comes up to his stall as he’s scrolling instagram even though he should really head home. 

“Hey Taylor, I mean Hallsy,” Nico flushes a little and Taylor can’t help but be a little charmed by Nico’s accent and his wide unsure eyes. “You are not going out?”

“Nahhh, it’s pre-season I’m locked in,” Taylor says. 

“I can’t drive,” Nico says. “Could you please drive me home?”

Taylor laughs, because this kid gets right to the point. “Yeah, for sure,” Taylor says. “You ready now?” Nico nods enthusiastically. Taylor throws his stuff in his bag and leads him out to the players lot. 

He’s been in Jersey a year and he’s still surprised every time he leaves the rink and there’s no one waiting for them with jerseys and 8x10s to sign. He allows himself to feel relieved even if part of him knows there would be more people if they were winning. He wonders what it would have been like to go to a team like Jersey in the draft. He hopes Nico doesn’t have to go through half of what he did. 

“I like your truck,” Nico says climbing into the passenger seat. He immediately starts fiddling with the controls. 

“Oh yeah, just make yourself right at home,” Taylor says. 

Nico has the decency to look apologetic, “Sorry, I love the heaters in the seats.” 

“Of course you do,” Taylor turns it up to highest level for him.

“You are trying to set me on fire!” Nico laughs and turns it down. “Everyone knows you don’t turn it up all of the way.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Obviously.” Nico turns in his seat to look at Taylor as they’re pulling out of the lot. “You are lucky you have me here to teach you these things.”

Taylor busts out laughing at that and glances sideways to see Nico looking pleased. “Give this kid a letter, he’s already showing me the ropes of my own car.”

“Congratulations on the A,” Nico says, still twisted in his seat, looking intently at Taylor. It makes Taylor feel warm, and he turns off his own seat heater. Nico pauses for a moment. “You had an A in Edmonton also, yes?”

“Oh yeah, the last season I was there.” Taylor can almost talk about it without bitterness these days. 

“You will be good leader, Hallsy,” Nico says. “Even if you try to burn your prospects butts with your car seats.”

“That’s just what happens to ungrateful rookies,” Taylor says. He pulls to a stop outside of Nico’s building.

“I am grateful for this ride,” Nico says seriously. He looks like he’s going to say something else, but his phone goes off right then. “I’m sorry, I must answer.” 

Taylor waives him on and Nico nods. He wedges his phone between his ear and his shoulder and begins speaking in rapid German as he pulls his bag from Taylor’s trunk. 

He gets caught up looking at him for a moment. Nico has a serious face, with gigantic eyebrows, but the overall effect is that he's kind of pretty, Taylor thinks. It's really not a train of thought he should go down and he tries his best to shake it off as he watches him walk across the lobby. He wonders what guidance he even has to offer. Hopefully, he’s worrying for nothing, and someone else will take Nico under their wing. Just because they both went first overall doesn’t mean Taylor has to mentor him. They probably won’t even play on the same line. 

-

They end up on the same line. Nico kills it through pre-season and it’s obvious he has a spot on the roster and probably even in the top six almost immediately. They put Taylor and Bratt on his wings and Taylor is 26, but he can’t help but feel old some days. Watching how they both approach every day makes him realize how much he already takes so much of this for granted.

Nico’s enthusiasm is infectious and Taylor starts to look forward to coming to the rink more than he can remember in a long time.

-

Greenie organizes pumpkin carving at his house halfway through October. In the past Taylor might have skipped something like this, so clearly meant for the guys with families. He wants to be different now, wants all the guys to feel like he's there for them. Plus the rookies are all going, so he won't be the only single dude there.

Taylor is just getting dressed when his phone buzzes where it's laying on his bed. It’s a text from Rico.

_I’m taking Nico to the pumpkin patch to get his own pumpkin on our way wanna come_

Taylor was just going to stop at the ShopRite, but this sounds a lot more festive. He texts Rico back that he’ll be down in a few and takes the time to work some wax into his hair, making it just slightly less fluffy.

The season has only just started, but Taylor can already feel the aches start to creep in. He'd taken a hard hit against San Jose on Friday and he’d felt it waking up yesterday. It's nothing new, but always a tough reminder of how bad things will get.

It's unseasonably warm, so they roll down the windows as they drive to Nico’s apartment. 

“I think this season is going to be really good,” Rico says. He's drumming along to the song on the steering wheel, Taylor doesn't recognize it, but he's almost positive it's Ed Sheeran. 

Taylor almost says, “Yeah I think that every year,” but he stops himself. This season does feel different. He feels different. He never thought he'd want a coach who expected regular meetings even when Taylor was playing well, but it turns out he thrives on it. Who knew? 

“Feels good,” he says instead. 

“Hallsy, my little optimist,” Rico says, rubbing Taylor’s head. They're pulling up to Nico’s building, so Taylor quickly flips down the visor to fix the damage done to his hair. “Keep trying, you're still never going to be the best looking guy on the team.”

“I have a unique look,” Taylor grumbles. Nico isn't downstairs, so Taylor shoots him a text and he comes bounding out of the glass doors a few minutes later.

“Nico,” Rico says seriously. 

“Rico,” Nico says in return. 

“Aww,” Taylor says. “Cute.”

“Thank you,” Nico replies. 

“Nico, you ever carve a pumpkin?” Taylor asks, craning his neck to look at the rookie sitting alert in the back seat. 

“Um, no, I have not,” Nico says. “Halloween is not the same in Switzerland.” 

“You don’t dress up? Rico asks. 

“We do dress up,” Nico says. “We have Halloween, it just is not the same. I dressed up with the Mooseheads last year also.” 

“Yeah, what’d you go as?” Taylor prods. 

“Oh um, well, I dressed as Rachel from Friends.” Taylor twists in his seat at that. Nico is blushing, but he meets Taylor’s gaze. 

“You shave your legs and everything?”

“Well, I had planned to shave them, but my billet sister said that it would get very itchy.” 

“That is certainly true,” Rico nods sagely. 

“How would you know?” Taylor says. He’s still looking at Nico. Nico’s looking right back and Taylor feels his breath in his throat. He forces himself to face forward. 

“I had a whole life after juniors, Hallsy,” Rico says. 

“I think that you lost a bet,” Nico pipes up from the back seat. Taylor laughs and glances back at Nico, who looks smug.

“Fuck off.” Rico pauses as he pulls into the pumpkin patch parking lot. “Ok, it was a bet.”

They pile out of Rico’s truck and survey the expanse of hay bales piled full of pumpkins. Nico falls into step next to Taylor. Taylor thinks maybe this is the moment to ask if Nico needs any advice or tell him he’s doing a good job, but Nico speaks first.

“It wasn’t a sexy costume,” Nico says. He laughs softly. “I looked like my mom.”

“Not mutually exclusive, eh,” Taylor responds and Nico scrunches his eyebrows back at him. 

“He means both things can be true,” Rico chips in. “He’s implying your mom is hot.”

“Ah!” Nico yells, punching Taylor in the shoulder. He’s grinning though and it turns into a laugh that’s so delighted sounding, it’s almost a giggle. 

“No disrespect to Mama Hishier,” Taylor says. 

The conversation lulls as they walk down the pathway lined with pumpkins. He’s trying to figure out the best size to get. Too big and he’ll have to work too hard to empty it out, too small and he’ll get chirped all afternoon. 

Nico’s trailing a little behind them staring intently at the pumpkins. Rico leans in and starts pointing out the flaws of each pumpkin they pass. “Too big. Lopsided. Dumb shape. Craters.” 

Taylor’s watching Nico as he starts to look more and more lost. His eyes dart between the pumpkins and Rico, looking increasingly concerned. He’s about to step in when Rico gets distracted by his phone and steps to the side to answer a text. 

“It’s not that complicated,” Taylor says, leaning into Nico’s space. Nico twitches a little and Taylor resists the urge to rest a hand on his back. “Just pick one you like. Not too big, because you have to scoop out the guts.”

Nico’s eyes linger on his for a moment before he nods. “I can do that.” 

By the time Rico is finished on his phone Taylor and Nico have picked out their pumpkins and are sitting on some bales of hay discussing costumes for this year. 

“Let me just pick one and then we can go,” Rico says and heads back into the gourd maze. 

“Hey, if you wanna do sexy, you could do Jessica Rabbit,” Taylor suggests.

“Who?” Nico says. 

“Nevermind,” Taylor says. Nico knows Friends, but not Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s Swiss and not that he’s still a teenager. Not that his age is important.

“I think I might dress as Green Arrow,” Nico says. “I like him.”

Now it’s Taylor’s turn to be confused. “Yeah, I don’t know who that is.”

“You don’t watch Arrow? Hallsy it is so good!” Nico rocks a little, passing his pumpkin from knee to knee. “He is like Batman a little bit? He fights crime, but against the rules, what is the word for that?”

“Vigilante?” 

“Yes! He is a vigilante!” Nico grins. “He is awesome.”

Rico walks up with his pumpkin and they go together to pay. Taylor makes a note to look up Green Arrow. 

-

Greenie’s party is a lot more intense than Taylor was expecting. Most of the team is here with their wives or girlfriends. There are a bunch of toddlers darting around the house and even more babies running the gamut from serene to perturbed. 

A surprisingly large amount of activities have been set up around the yard. He immediately catalogues bobbing for apples, a face painting station and a piñata for some reason. 

“Wow,” Nico says, coming up behind him.

“Yeah,” Taylor says. Greenie walks up then with his youngest in a baby bjorn on his chest. He pretends to chest bump them both and his baby shrieks in delight. 

“Beers are in the fridge,” Greenie says and then he's clapping Nico on the shoulder and walking off to greet someone else.

They drop off their pumpkins on a folding table on the patio and Taylor heads off to find a beer. He assumes Nico will go talk to the other guys, but he trails Taylor into the kitchen.

Taylor surveys the beers available and grabs an Amstel. Nico is leaning awkwardly on the counter watching Taylor open the beer with the opener on his keychain.

“Nico, do you want a beer?” Taylor asks slowly.

“Well, I am not 21,” Nico says. “Which is a very stupid age, but I don't want to get anyone in trouble.”

“Oh my god,” Taylor shoves his beer into Nico’s hand. “I promise you no one cares.”

“Oooooooh, giving the rookie beer,” Coleman hoots from across the kitchen.

“Fuck off, he's my liney and I'll give him beer if I want to,” Taylor yells back.

“Thank you, Taylor,” Nico says. He smiles, wide and open. Taylor feels a little swoop in his gut, but he ignores it and drags Nico outside to talk to the guys.

The kids are mostly too young for the various activities available, so Taylor ends up bobbing for apples, which is a lot harder than he remembers. He finally emerges from the water with his teeth sunk into an apple, water dripping into the collar of his shirt. Nico is staring at him, but he looks away quickly when Taylor meets his gaze.

He carves an incompetent looking face into his pumpkin, but he's still kind of proud of it and posts it to his insta story. He takes part in some game that involves eating a donut on a string and then lets Greenie’s niece paint a butterfly on his cheek. 

The party is winding down and he sits on the edge of the patio to watch Kinker annihilate the piñata. Nico sits down next to him. Taylor hasn't seen him for a bit and he looks tipsy and happy.

“Hey kid,” Taylor says, bumping his shoulder into Nico’s.

“I like American Halloween,” Nico says. Kinker has dislodged one leg from the brontosaurus and Taylor thinks it's only going to take one or two more hits for complete structural breakdown.

“Yeah, same,” Taylor says. He glances at Nico and thinks about how his rookie year was the best and worst year of his life. It's clearly different for Nico. The Jersey media feels gentle in comparison to Edmonton. Plus they're winning. “Hey, Hisch, you know whatever you need you can come to me, yeah?”

Nico looks back at him, eyes flitting across Taylor’s face. Taylor continues, “It's just, I know how it is to go first and I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm on your side, you know?”

Nico nods and smiles softly. Taylor feels warm and happy and thinks maybe he's doing ok at this. They turn back to watch as Kinker’s final hit ends up in a explosion of peanut butter cups and paper mache. 

-

The team is out at some skeezy hipster bar in Raleigh after a messy win against the Canes, the collective sense of relief and possibility palpable in the air. Taylor is in the middle of picking up a tall blonde guy with dimples and bright green eyes when his skin prickles with the feeling that someone is watching him. He has his hand on the guy’s back, leading him out the door of the speakeasy Rico had dragged them to and he tries to shake the feeling off, but it itches insistently at the back of his mind.

Taylor slips his thumb under the material of the dude’s t-shirt and relishes the shiver it causes. He’d mentioned getting his PHD, but Taylor didn’t really bother to follow when he explained what it was in. He’s taller than Taylor and Taylor is pretty sure he’s never watched a hockey game in his entire life. He prefers it that way, likes working without the underlying tension of expectations. 

He finally turns around as they’re making their way out the door and sees Nico staring at him, looking a little shell shocked. Admittedly, it’s a good look on him, but Taylor doesn’t dwell on that. Taylor flashes him a grin and tries to forget about it.

The grad student, Taylor thinks his name is Evan, fucks him twice in his tiny studio apartment and Taylor has to sneak back to the hotel long after curfew. 

-

It continues like that the next couple times they’re out. Taylor will be talking to someone against the bar and he’ll turn to find Nico watching him.

It makes him vaguely nervous, but he promised himself he would be a good mentor and even if this isn't necessarily how he imagined it. So he waits until they’re out at their favorite Jersey City bar, a swanky lounge with waitresses so hot they don’t give Taylor the time of day. He watches until Nico goes to the bathroom and ambushes him as he comes out. 

“Hey rook,” Taylor says, keeping his voice low. “Something you want to talk about?” 

“Uh,” Nico’s face is slowly flushing, but he’s not looking away. He’s got balls, Taylor likes that about him. 

“Just seems like maybe you had something you wanted to ask.” Taylor tries to keep his voice gentle and casual. 

“Oh uh, yes. Yes I did,” which is not quite what Taylor expected him to say. He watches him take a breath and stand up a little straighter. “You sleep with men, yes?”

Taylor chokes a little, because the kid’s not exactly subtle. “Uh yeah, Hisch, I sleep with men. Women too, not that you asked.”

“Oh, ok ok,” Nico says, nodding seriously. “Me too, but for me only men.” 

Now it’s Taylor’s turn to be surprised. Not by the information, he suspected as much by the way the kid starred, but by the way he’d just come out and said it, like Taylor is worth trusting.

“Nice,” Taylor says, trying to recover quickly.

“Oh yes, it is,” Nico pauses, “nice.” He looks nervous for a moment and Taylor is about to step in, but Nico starts again. “Would you have sex with me?”

“Um,” Taylor fumbles. His brain feels like it just went off the track in Mario Kart. “Wait, you want to hook up with me?”

“No!” Nico blurts out, then has the good sense to look a little embarrassed. “I just mean, it’s not that I don’t want to, but it’s not like I want to.”

“So, you want to, but you don’t want to?” Taylor can feel himself flirting and he wants to smack himself, but he can’t help it.

It’s weird to watch Nico’s media training kick in, because he’s clearly feeling a little lost, but he pauses, takes a breath and meets Taylor’s gaze. “I have never had sex.” He lets that hang in the air. “I don’t know what to do, but you do and I thought maybe you could show me.” 

Taylor wants to laugh, because he’s so matter of fact, his lip jutted out stubbornly, like he knows Taylor will argue with him about this. Which, of course he will. Taylor isn’t running a school for wayward virgins here. 

“Uhhhhh,” Taylor feels like his mouth is hanging open. “Sorry, I’m still catching up here. ”

“I want you to teach me how to have sex,” Nico says again, firmer this time. Taylor huffs out a laugh, because he sounds so sure of himself and what he wants, but also he must be fucking kidding. 

“Nico, listen,” Taylor says what he hopes is gently. “I totally get it, I’d fuck myself if I could, but I’m not what you want from a first time.”

“Oh, if you’re not good at it that’s ok,” Nico says. “I just need to try it, so I know what to expect.”

“Woah, I am good at sex!” Taylor sputters. Of course Rico picks that moment to walk by and he doesn’t even bother chirping, just laughs and laughs and laughs. Taylor is so thrown he can’t even fully respond. He can hear Rico laughing from the washroom. 

“Ok, well if you are good at it could you show me?” Nico pauses, chewing at his lip. “It’s just, I don’t really have many people I trust… for this.”

Taylor gets a little distracted looking at the way he’s running his tongue over his lips. “Here’s an idea. Why don’t I help introduce you to guys, guys you can trust. I’ve been doing this a while, I know what I’m doing.”

Rico walks back past them just then, of fucking course. “Hallsy, leave the poor kid alone, he doesn’t need to know what an absolute ho you are!” 

“Uh yeah he does!” Taylor yells back. He turns back to Nico. “Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me about what kind of guys you like.” 

Nico lets himself be led back to the bar and spends at least 10 minutes explaining seeing Spider-Man for the first time. Taylor’s a little surprised Tobey Maguire inspired Nico’s sexual awakening, before remembering he’s probably talking about Andrew Garfield. Or the new one? God is Nico too young for Andrew Garfield? Taylor tries to forget it, at the risk of feeling a million years old. 

They spend the rest of the night next to each other at the bar and Taylor is actually kind of excited to help Nico pick up. He’s a great wingman. It's honestly the mentor role he was born to play. This will be great. 

-

The problem turns out to be that finding someone Taylor trusts to fuck him is a lot easier than finding someone he trusts to fuck his rookie. He starts with dudes he’s slept with in the past who were above board. There’s Cameron in Nashville, but everyone knows the only dudes less trustworthy than hockey players are musicians, so that’s out. Every dude in Chicago is a disaster and Tyler Seguin is a no, for obvious reasons. It’s increasingly clear that none of the dudes Taylor fucks are good enough for Nico. 

He’s bemoaning this to Ebs over FaceTime a few weeks later, stretched out on the couch in his den. He’s shifting uncomfortably, trying to find a good position. He’d asked his decorator to find something comfortable, but this is honestly too soft.

“Hallsy, buddy, what’s the problem here?” Ebs says, he’s in his kitchen, cooking something just out of frame. “Just call one of your booty calls during your next roadie.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying! None of those dudes are nice enough!” Taylor stares at the fidget spinner he’s been playing with, letting his eyes lose focus. “He’s a good kid, Ebs, and I can’t be responsible for some idiot giving him a bad first time.”

“Bro, just fuck him and be nice about it?” Ebs says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Uh, I definitely don't trust myself to do that!” Taylor says a little hysterically. He really needs to find someone soon, the pressure is getting to him and he might be fixating a little. 

“I don’t understand why you’re avoiding it, if he’s a virgin that means he won’t know any better and you’ll be the best he’s ever had.” He munches smugly on something, maybe a baby carrot. “At least until his second time.”

“Excuse you, I would blow his mind,” Taylor says a little sulkily. He’s amazing in bed thank you very much. 

“There you go then, Casanova,” Ebs says. “Don’t want to give him unreasonable expectations, with your legendary sex skills.”

“But then he would learn from the best!” Taylor says. “And he’s a number one pick, he should be, like, good at everything!”

“So sleep with him?” Ebs says. “I don’t know what side of the argument I’m on anymore.”

“Uh, you’re on my side, you non!” Taylor yells, tossing his fidget spinner aside. 

“I sure am, buddy!” Ebs says. “Wanna play CoD? I just gotta throw this in the oven and then I’ll have 45 minutes.”

Taylor huffs and reaches for the controller, which is sitting on the coffee table, conveniently within reach. They end up playing two matches before Jordan begs off to go eat dinner, but it’s fine, because Taylor’s struggling to concentrate anyway. He drifts off a few times thinking of how he might go about making Nico’s first time good, but just because he knows he would do a good job, fuck you Jordan.

\- 

“What about him?” Nico points out a tall clean-cut guy sitting in a booth with a bunch of other dudes in suits. 

Taylor takes him in, he's all lean lines and cheekbones to kill for. He also has his foot hooked casually around the ankle of the guy across from him. “He's hot, but he's either with the guy in the purple tie or he wants to be.”

Nico slumps down in his seat and aggressively stirs his drink.

“We’re never going to find someone,” he pouts.

“What's the rush anyway, you're only 18,” Taylor says. He takes a sip of his vodka soda, which tastes mostly like vodka. They're at his regular Columbus hangout. He slept with the bartender regularly until she started dating her now husband. She still treats him well whenever he comes in. 

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” 

“Sixteen, but that's not the point,” Taylor says, but Nico makes a gesture like that's exactly the point.

Taylor tries to change the subject to Nico’s zone coverage and somehow instead of recognizing the diversion Nico seems excited to hear his thoughts. 

A few minutes later he noticed a guy a couple seats down keep glancing at Nico. He seems about Taylor’s age, wearing a soft looking green sweater Taylor can tell is expensive from over here. 

He should do his job as wingman. Give the guy an opening, go to the washroom or fake a phone call and step outside for a few minutes. That's what he should do. What he does is to lean into Nico’s space and give the guy the stink eye until he moves his attention somewhere else. 

Nico seems unfazed by the change in Taylor’s attention, but he keeps licking his lips and staring at Taylor’s mouth, so Taylor calls it night soon after.

They walk back to the hotel together and Taylor is quiet, thinking about why he cock blocked Nico like that tonight. He has to get his head on straight, before he does something he regrets.

-

Later that week they’re out for a team dinner in Ottawa. They’ve taken over the back room of some fancy Italian restaurant where the waiters are always saying, “Pardon my reach.” 

Nico ends up sandwiched between Taylor and Mirco, which means they end up whispering to each other in German during lulls in the larger conversation. Taylor never really thought of the German language as “sexy”, but listening to Nico speak it is undeniably hot. His voice sounds lower and sharp edged and Taylor gets kind of lost in the sound of it. He tries to concentrate on what Greenie is saying purely out of self preservation. 

“Hallsy,” Nico is suddenly turned towards him, leaning in close. “You still have not found someone for me to sleep with.”

The room is loud with laughter and it feels like there’s a safe bubble around them, no one paying them any attention. “I guess it’s harder than I thought. I want to find someone nice.”

“They don’t need to be nice,” Nico says. “I won’t break.”

“How do you know? You’ve never done it before.”

“And I never will at this rate.” Nico stabs at his brussel sprouts and one flies off his plate and ends up just where Greenie is about to put his elbow. Taylor almost chokes on his wine and he and Nico lean into each other, giggling. 

“Why don’t you want to sleep with me?” Nico asks, he’s still pressed against Taylor, their heads tilted together. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Taylor says and he freezes, tries to backtrack, but Nico’s eyes are lit up. “It’s not a good idea,” he finishes weakly. 

Taylor is saved by Hynsy making his exit, reminding them loudly not to make it too late a night, that they have a game tomorrow. Taylor asks Palms about his dog and Nico goes back to whispering to Mirco. He’s hoping Nico will drop it, but catches him glancing over at him through dessert and on the short walk back to the hotel. 

It’s only 9:30 when they get back, so they filter back to their rooms in little groups of two and three. Nico trails him to his room and Taylor sighs, holding the door open for him to slip in ahead of him.

Nico sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his hands against his thighs. “If you’re worried I’m going to, you know, fall in love with you or something, I won’t,” Nico says earnestly. 

Taylor cackles. “Thanks for the ego hit. That’s not, like, actually what I was worried about, but good to know.”

Nico nods seriously and keeps smoothing his palms up and down his legs, a motion Taylor tracks, unconsciously licking his lips. “Then what are you worried about?”

“I just don’t want to fuck this up,” Taylor says. 

“I trust you,” Nico says firmly and that’s it, something snaps inside him. Taylor didn’t think he deserved an A either, but he wanted it, so he accepted it anyway. He wants this too.

“Alright, Hisch,” he says, taking a step towards the bed. “You win, what do you want?”

Nico’s face lights up and he finally stops stroking his thighs long enough for Taylor to catch his breath. “Really? Why did you change your mind, wait nevermind I do not care.”

Taylor laughs again and takes another step towards the bed. He drops his voice, “Come here.” He’s aiming for seductive, even though he doesn’t really need to be. 

Nico stands and comes toward him hesitantly. They’re exactly the same height, which is isn't that different, but something about it makes Taylor feel pleased. “You’ve kissed people, yeah?” Nico nods, eyes on Taylor’s lips. “Ok then let’s see what you’ve got.” 

He leans into Nico’s space and pulls him in by the neck. Taylor stops just shy of of his lips, feeling Nico’s breath hitch. Taylor holds, waiting and he’s finally rewarded by Nico leaning in and pressing his lips tentatively against his. He must get over his nerves quickly, because almost immediately they’re really kissing and Nico is a little timid at first, but Taylor coaxes him gently into fully kissing him back. They make out for a while, until Taylor starts to lose any thread of instruction and just leans into the feeling of Nico’s lips against his. 

Taylor pulls back, smiling. “Seems like we can move on from the kissing lesson, eh?”

Nico looks pleased at that. “I am a fast learner.” 

“You sure are,” Taylor leans in close and lets his lips brush against the shell of Nico’s ear. He feels Nico shudder where his hand is still resting against his neck. Taylor pulls Nico’s earlobe between his teeth. “Alright, Hisch, let’s talk foreplay.”

On the ice, he doesn’t talk much, lets Nico find his own way, but he likes the idea of leading him through this. He kisses down Nico’s throat, keeping up a stream of commentary as he goes. “Everyone is different,” he murmurs into the hinge of Nico’s jaw. “The trick is to pay attention to their breathing and find what makes them,” he scrapes his teeth over the his pulse point, making Nico whimper. “...tick.”

Nico is grasping at the lapels of Taylor’s jacket and his breath is hitching in a way that’s making Taylor hard in his slacks. He’s so responsive, Taylor can feel him shaking with every brush of his lips down his neck. He slides Nico’s tie off, pulling back to look him in the eye. He tosses it aside as Nico shrugs out of his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt. Taylor feels giddy with wine and the feeling of Nico practically quivering against him. 

Taylor brushes Nico’s hands aside and unbuttons his shirt slowly as he leans back in to kiss him. Nico’s mouth tastes like mint and Taylor thinks about him chewing gum before following him to his room. How he must have known this would happen, that Taylor would give in. 

Taylor gets lost in the feel of Nico’s lips against his, his tongue sliding eagerly against his. He walks him back until he hits the bed, pushing him down until he’s sitting and Taylor is standing over him. He takes a moment to breathe and slowly traces Nico’s bottom lip with his thumb. Nico blinks up at him, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. 

“What do you want, Nics?” Taylor asks, as Nico sucks his thumb into his mouth. He looks up at Taylor and it’s a little cliche, an amateur move, but it’s undeniably sexy and it makes Taylor’s dick twitch. “Come on, use your words.”

“Can you get naked,” Nico asks. His accent is thicker now, his voice sounds low and syrupy. “Please,” he adds, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Yeah, sure, you got it,” Taylor says, pulling at his tie. He strips efficiently, keeping his eyes on Nico’s. “You want music or anything?”

“No,” Nico says. He runs his hands up Taylor’s abs as he lifts his undershirt over his head. “Maybe next time.” 

Taylor feels a little twist in his gut, because there won’t be a next time. It's bad enough he's sleeping with his rookie linemate one time, but there’s no point in debating that now, not when Nico is shimmying out of his pants. He pauses, fingers hooked in the waistband of his underwear.

“Alright let’s see what you got,” Taylor says. He’s down to just his boxers too, but he waits. He’s always liked the way Nico steps up. He never backs down on the ice and Taylor wants to see if he’s the same in bed. 

“You’ve seen it,” Nico says, pulling his briefs down and letting his dick free. It’s a nice one too, average size, but smooth and uncut. Taylor grins. 

“Not like this I haven’t.” Taylor straddles Nico’s hips and pushes him until he’s lying on his back with Taylor sitting on his hips, staring down. “Nico, one thing you have to learn about dicks is that there are growers and showers. What that means is--”

“Shut up,” Nico laughs, pulling Taylor down so they’re completely pressed together. 

Taylor kisses him, and he can feel the smile on his lips as Nico kisses him back. They grind against each other and pleasure radiates up Taylor’s spine. He rolls them onto their sides, wraps an arm around Nico’s back and pulls him closer. Nico moans and Taylor bites at his lips which only makes him moan more. 

“Bitte,” Nico groans into his mouth. “Hallsy, please.” 

“What?” Taylor asks. Nico’s hips stutter against his, creating more friction as their cocks drag against each other. 

“Please touch me,” Nico whimpers and Taylor thinks if this were going to be a thing he’d love to hear him really beg sometime. 

“Ok, but no passing out on me afterwards,” Taylor says, wrapping his fingers around Nico. “I’m teaching you to give a handjob after this.” 

Nico seems like he’s going to respond, but Taylor tightens his grip and strokes slowly, pulling Nico’s foreskin back and forth over the head. He chokes out a gasp instead of whatever he was going to say. 

Taylor’s right arm is wedged awkwardly under Nico, but he threads his fingers into Nico’s hair and pulls lightly, watching his expression closely. Hallsy jerks him off slowly at first, but picks up speed as Nico’s moans get louder. 

“Scheisse,” Nico gasps and his hips twitch. “Hallsy, I’m going to come. Don’t stop, please.”

“I’ve got you,” Taylor says. He speeds up his hand and he feels Nico start to come in his hand. He goes almost silent, quietly breathy. Taylor keeps working him through it until Nico collapses back on the bed like his strings have been cut. 

Taylor wants to wait, make Nico work for it, but he’s so turned on he starts jerking himself, staring at the way Nico’s lips are parted. 

“Wait, no,” Nico says rolling over and batting at Taylor’s hand. “I want to, let me.”

“OK, get in there.” Taylor relinquishes his hold on his dick and watches as Nico runs the pads of his fingertips up the length of him humming thoughtfully. 

Taylor is trying to be patient, not push Nico too fast, but he’s so turned on he’s about to explode. Nico still has his own cum dripping down his stomach and Taylor’s hand is sticky with it, but Nico’s brows are furrowed as he wraps his fingers around Taylor’s cock and finally, finally starts moving his hand. 

“A little tighter,” Taylor whispers and Nico nods and tightens his hand, making Taylor inhale. “A little less tight.”

Nico looks unsure of himself for the first time tonight, so Taylor leans in to kiss him lightly. “You’re doing good, you feel so good.”

Nico smiles and moves his hand a little faster. “This is ok?” He asks.

“Fuck, yes,” Taylor gasps wetly, pressing their foreheads together. “It feels amazing.”

Nico is starting to develop a rhythm and Taylor isn’t sure he can get there just from this until suddenly he’s already there, gasping out a warning and coming all over Nico. 

He allows himself a brief chance to lay back and catch his breath, then props himself up. He kicks lightly at Nico’s shin. “Good job, kid. Not bad for your first try.” 

Nico smiles openly. “I made you come,” he says laughing. He’s holding his hand awkwardly and Taylor notices he’s kind of covered in it. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Taylor says, pulling Nico up even though he’d clearly rather remain in bed. “Don’t be a brat, I’m about to teach you about shower sex.”

“I know about shower sex,” Nico replies, following Taylor into the bathroom. 

“Oh, so you’re the expert now?” Taylor says.”I guess you don’t need me anymore I’ll just take my shower and go to bed, eh?”

“Well, since we are already here you should probably just show me.”

Nico turns out to be a quick study, crowding Taylor against the wall and kissing him, hands roaming across his slick skin. They don’t do much more the rut against each other, but Taylor discovers Nico’s nipples are extremely sensitive and playing with them is almost guaranteed to make Nico shout in German. 

They watch a movie after that, because it’s still too early to go to sleep. Taylor doesn’t normally like it when his hook-ups hang out afterwards, but Nico is a good hang and he’s trying to be nice. Taylor doesn't know much, but he's pretty sure kicking someone out right after they lost their virginity is not nice. 

Taylor feels himself start to doze halfway through Daddy’s Home and Nico’s eyes are starting to droop, so he manhandles him under the covers and climbs in after him. Nico looks kind of nervous, like he’s not sure he should still be here. Taylor feels a pang of guilt. He probably shouldn’t have even done this, but now that he has he’s going to make sure he doesn’t fuck it up. 

“Ok, we’re gonna snuggle,” Taylor says, setting the alarm on his phone. “What do you want, big spoon or little spoon?”

“For what?” Nico mumbles. “I’m not hungry.”

“No, it’s like a saying,” Taylor says. “Big spoon goes behind the little spoon.”

“Mmmm, ok,” Nico sounds unconvinced. Taylor really wants to kiss him.

“I don’t know,” Nico says, his face scrunching sleepily. “What do you like?”

“Obviously I don’t like any kind of snuggling,” Taylor says haughtily, because he at least needs Nico to know that he is making exceptions here. “But when I do I prefer to be the little spoon.”

“Then I will big spoon,” Nico says as he scoots up behind Taylor and wraps an arm around him. “Maybe I’ll be so good I’ll teach you to like it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, Nico.” Taylor’s asleep before he has time to worry about anything that’s happened.

-

Taylor thinks that’s it until he gets a text from Nico a week later. 

_Coming over!!!_

It’s not out of the ordinary for the rookies to come over when they want some real food and actual furniture, so Taylor isn’t surprised. He makes sure his ice trays are filled and pulls some steaks out of the freezer. 

He’s flipping through the channels when the doorbell rings, but when he opens the door it’s just Nico standing there. “Hey,” he says. He looks past Nico, but there’s no one coming up behind him.

“Hi!” Nico says brightly as he pushes into the apartment. 

“Where’s Bratts?” Taylor says. 

“Why would Bratts come?” Nico says, confused. 

“I just assumed he was coming with you,” Taylor says. Nico looks genuinely shocked at that, which seems a little odd. “How did you get here?”

“I took an Uber.” Nico pauses and then starts delicately, “Threesomes seem a little advanced for my second time?” He looks a little awkward. “And I love Jesper, but I do not think I want to, you know, with him.”

Comprehension clicks in Taylor’s brain like heavy gears clunking into place. “Woah, is this, like, a booty call?” he sputters. 

“Um, yes?” Nico responds. “I thought today we could do blowjobs!” He throws his jacket on the hall table even though there’s a coat rack literally right there. 

Taylor is about to respond that they really shouldn’t, that Nico is 18 years old and Taylor isn’t old, but he’s definitely older than that. He’s about to say all that, but Nico drops to his knees and stares up him from under his dark lashes and all those words get lost on his tongue. 

“I thought I would go first this time,” Nico says pulling gently at Taylor’s sweatpants.

Instead of everything he should say, Taylor says, “We’re not doing this in my entryway.” He reaches for Nico’s hand and drags him along to the bedroom. It’s only when he’s dropping it to pull the door shut behind him does he realize they’d had their fingers threaded together. He forgets about it immediately though, because if there’s one thing Taylor is good at it, it’s living in the moment. 

“Take off your clothes,” Taylor says. He tries to put some authority into his voice and his body thrills at the way Nico jumps right to it, breathing heavily and staring at Taylor with lidded eyes. 

Nico is down to just his dark boxer briefs when Taylor stops him. He slips his hand onto Nico’s lower back, fingers pressed just under the elastic of his underwear. He pulls sharply and Nico stumbles into him, eyes wide, mouth agape. 

“So you wanna suck my dick,” Taylor whispers and Nico nods. “And you want me to to tell you what to do?” Nico nods again and he’s holding himself so, so still, but Taylor can feel him shaking a little. 

Taylor finally leans in to kiss him and Nico whines in the back of his throat. He keeps it brief though, Nico chasing his lips as he pulls back. “Ok,” Taylor says, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come here.”

“Are you staying dressed?” Nico asks as he kneels in front of him. He’s being sarcastic, but there’s some confusion in his voice too. 

Taylor laughs, because he doesn’t really have a plan here. He’s likes to take the initiative, but he’s not usually in charge, not like this. “Is this what you want?” He pulls off his shirt. 

“Yeah,” Nico says, a little breathless. He puts his hands tentatively on Taylor’s knees, fingers flexing. “Can I?” 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Taylor says and he lifts his hips to help Nico out. “You’re welcome for the sweats by the way. Going easy on you for your first time.”

“Oh, the sweatpants are because of me?” Nico says, arching his eyebrows. His ability to be snarky with a dick in his face is frankly a little terrifying. 

“Concentrate please, Nico,” Taylor chastises, stroking himself slowly. “You can get in here, don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Nico says, but as always his face betrays him. 

“Just start slow,” Taylor says. His heart is racing. What was he thinking, thinking he could do this. He’s about to put a stop to it when Nico seems to shake of his nerves, lean forward and suck the head of Taylor’s dick into his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” Taylor groans. 

Nico’s mouth is wet and hot and it looks incredible stretched around Taylor. He gains confidence and takes more of Taylor’s length into his mouth. “You’re doing so good,” Taylor says rubbing his thumb across Nico’s cheek. Nico moans around his dick. 

“Use your hand,” Taylor says. His voice sounds strange to his ears. Like he spoke too loud in a noisy restaurant just when it got quiet. Nico raises his eyebrows in question, but doesn’t pull off. “Get your hand wet and then use it where your mouth can’t reach.”

Nico pulls off and nods, then spits into his palm. Taylor bursts out laughing, “Oh my god, Nico!”

“What?” Nico says, hesitating. 

“Just lick it next time, ok,” Taylor says, still laughing at the offended look on Nico’s face. 

“There will not be a next time if you’re so rude,” Nico says and Taylor wants to explain he didn’t mean next time with them, because there won’t be. This is a one.. two time thing. But Nico is wrapping his hand around Taylor’s cock and looking up to him for affirmation. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Taylor says. “Now your mouth. Use them together.” 

Nico does as he says and takes him back into his mouth. He closes his eyes and attempts to build a rhythm with his lips and hand. It’s stilted and a little awkward at first, but eventually he finds a tempo that has Taylor moaning. “Nico, look at me,” he says and Nico’s eyes fly open. He’s a bit of a mess, flushed pink and spit across his chin, but his eyes are glazed over and he looks so turned on. “You feel so good. Fuck, get up here.” 

Nico crawls up onto the bed and Taylor finishes himself quickly, coming across Nico’s belly. Nico is so worked up after that Taylor has barely gotten his mouth on him when Nico comes with a shout. Taylor is usually really judgey about guys with hair triggers, but with Nico he finds it charming.

They lay next to each other catching their breath. “How come you didn’t let me finish?” Nico asks, rolling onto his side. 

“I didn’t want to, like, traumatize you by coming in your mouth or on your face when you didn’t expect it,” Taylor says, glancing sideways at Nico. 

“Hallsy, you are secretly very nice,” Nico laughs, poking him in the shoulder. 

“Shut up,” Taylor grumbles and throws Nico’s t-shirt at him. “Clean yourself up, you’re a menace.” 

Nico laughs delightedly. “Can you make me dinner? I’m starving.” 

Taylor pauses at the door to the bathroom. “You show up at my house, demand a blow job AND dinner?” He tuts, “Kids these days” 

He does make dinner, because of course he does. He seems totally unable to deny Nico anything. After dinner Nico blows him again and insists Taylor come on his face, which is so filthy hot Taylor almost gets hard again right there. He goes home after that, since they have early practice and he doesn’t have any of his stuff with him. Taylor’s not sure what to do with himself when he’s alone, so he ends up going downstairs to Rico’s to watch the Isles game. 

-

It becomes a thing after that. Nico will text him, or follow him home after practice and give him increasingly skillful blow jobs. It’s no wonder he’s so good at hockey if this is how he approaches learning anything. 

Taylor decides being a sex educator probably involves more than just technique, so he texts Nico some articles about safe sex, hygiene and general healthy sex habits. _Read these_ , Taylor types out. In response he gets a fucking bitmoji of Nico giving a thumbs up. Taylor drops his head to the table. 

-

It’s late November and the season has settled into a rhythm. Taylor wakes up from his nap to his phone buzzing on his nightstand. Afternoon light is streaming through the windows of his bedroom and his skin is just this side of too warm. Taylor throws his duvet off and fumbles for his phone. It takes him a few moments to focus on the notifications. There’s one from Boyle that just says, _Fucking bummer_. That makes Taylor focus, his stomach dropping. 

But it’s not Boyle that was traded, it’s Rico and yeah, it’s a fucking bummer. Taylor’s been doing this long enough that he knows the deal, but it still stings. Taylor was so unnerved when he’d arrived in Jersey, his confidence so thoroughly shaken he didn’t understand why anyone was happy he was there. Adam had let him live in his guest room while he settled in, and soon enough Taylor didn’t feel like such an imposter in red and black. 

He fires off a text ( _see you in December :(_ ), because Adam’s probably already on his way to Anaheim, and turns on the tv. 

He’s three episodes into a Treehouse Masters marathon when his doorbell rings. It doesn’t really surprise him, the team is terrible about texting ahead and anyway he’d sort of been ignoring his phone today. When he opens the door it’s just Nico standing there, looking kind of haunted. 

Taylor feels guilty all of a sudden for not thinking of the rookies. He remembers the first trade that really rocked the foundation of his world. Nico adored Rico, and Taylor hadn’t even spared him a thought. 

“Come on,” Taylor says, slinging an arm over Nico’s shoulder and guiding him to the couch. Nico still hasn’t said anything, but he looks gutted. He always wears every emotion right on his face and now he just stares at Taylor like he can fix it somehow. He’s barking up the wrong tree with that, but Taylor supposes the least he can do is sit close on the couch, wrap an arm around Nico’s shoulder and let him slump against him. 

“This sucks,” Nico says eventually after they’ve watched Pete build a treehouse that is definitely going to be some sort of sex den. “Yeah,” Taylor responds. 

They sit there in silence for another episode and Taylor slowly realizes he’s absently tracing circles on Nico’s shoulder with his fingers. He freezes, a little embarrassed. Nico makes kind of a sad noise, so Taylor twists to look at him. Nico immediately presses himself into him, kissing him desperately. Taylor responds, pulling Nico’s body against his. 

He feels kind of hollowed out and numb, but the way Nico feels against him, warm and desperate, is making the ache in his chest not lessen necessarily, but shift and blur. It makes him feel desperate too. He spreads his legs, so they slot together better. Nico makes a small wounded sound and grinds their cocks together. It would probably be better if they at least pulled their sweatpants down, but Taylor can’t bring himself to stop kissing Nico and Nico seems to feel the same. His hands are buried in Taylor’s hair and he keeps making these small noises at the back of his throat. They’re getting Taylor so turned on he realizes way too late he’s definitely going to come in his pants. 

He thrusts his hips up against Nico’s and slides his hands under Nico’s sweatshirt. His skin is smooth and hot and Taylor can feel the muscles in his back move and shift as they grind against each other. 

Nico finally stops kissing him and buries his face in Taylor’s neck. “Hallsy, please,” Nico whines, his breath hot against Taylor’s skin. Nico sinks his teeth into Taylor’s shoulder and that’s what pushes him over the edge. He comes and it’s not the best orgasm he’s ever had, but he doesn’t have the chance to feel sad about it, because Nico is still stuttering his hips against his, making tiny desperate noises. 

“Yeah, come on,” Taylor whispers in his ear. He’s still sensitive from coming, so he shifts so Nico is humping his thigh. “Wanna see you come, will you come for me?”

Nico nods a little, which makes Taylor laugh briefly before Nico is groaning and coming in his lap. He collapses, breathing heavily into Taylor’s neck. 

“This feels very gross,” Nico complains, nuzzling into Taylor’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Taylor says indulgently. “Get off of me, so we can take a shower.”

“No, I can’t move,” Nico whines. 

“You’re terrible,” Taylor says, poking Nico in the side. “Show some respect, eh.”

Nico groans, but heaves himself up. “Ok, but I need to borrow underwear.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Taylor herds him into the master bathroom, then into the shower once the water is hot. 

They don’t really fool around in the shower, but they take their time, sliding their hands over each other’s bodies, kissing lazily. 

When they’re dry and dressed, Nico in a pair of his sweats that look just like his own if not for the number 9 sitting proprietarily on his hip. 

“Ok, I should go,” Nico says. He bounces lightly from foot to foot. 

Taylor’s chest clenches a little and he feels disappointed in a way he doesn’t quite understand. 

“You’ll be ok,” Taylor says, handing Nico his coat. “It doesn’t get easier, but you get used to it.”

Nico huffs out a small laugh. “That is not comforting at all,” he says. 

“Yeah, comforting isn’t really my thing,” Taylor says, leaning on the wall as Nico slips on his shoes. He sees Nico start to lean into kiss him goodbye and catch himself. He ends up giving an awkward little wave on his way out the door. 

Taylor feels off balance when he’s alone again. He ends up meeting Kinker at this Italian restaurant he’s obsessed with, because the owner knows them by name and kisses them on both cheeks whenever they come in. It makes him feel like Michael Corleone and he loves it. 

Kinker chirps him for the hickeys Nico left dotted along his neck and collarbone, but it’s not so out of the ordinary that Taylor doesn’t play it off easily. It’s not like he knows he dry humped with his rookie today or that he ever has to know. Taylor can take that one to the grave. 

-

The team heads out on a roadie to Colorado and Arizona a couple days later. They fly in the day before to acclimate to the altitude and after practice Taylor heads back to the hotel to take a nap. Nico follows him.

Nico must sense that Taylor is about to lay down the law, because he holds his hand up in mock surrender. “I just want to nap. I swear to you.”

Taylor thinks he gets it. The thought of Nico warm against him is certainly more appealing than sleeping alone in another anonymous feeling hotel room.

As always Nico doesn't wait for permission, just strips down to his boxers and slides under the covers, making himself right at home.

“I want to try other spoon today,” Nico says. “I like big spoon, but I want to try the other way and make sure it's not better.”

“Yeah, for sure, ok,” Taylor says tossing his t-shirt at Nico’s head. “You are literally the most demanding person I've ever slept with.”

Nico grins at that and shifts onto his side. He cranes his neck to look at Taylor. “Hallsy come on and snuggle with me. I know you know how, since I've set a very good example for you.”

“Oh my god.” Taylor shakes his head, but he slides in behind Nico. He wraps an arm around him and lays his hand flat across Nico’s stomach. It's an effort to not get distracted by the heat of Nico’s skin against his, but he takes deep breaths and soon he's drifting off, his nose buried in Nico’s hair.

He wakes up to pleasure shooting up his spine. His dick is engulfed in a wet heat and it finally clicks in his head that Nico is groaning around his dick. 

“Oh fuck, Nico,” Taylor sighs. It feels so good his brain can barely catch up. Nico takes him deeper into his mouth and Taylor can feel his throat constrict around the head of his dick.

Taylor feels so good, relaxed and happy he wants this moment to stretch on forever. Of course it won't, it can't the way Nico is creating suction around him. Nico flicks his tongue across the slit of Taylor's dick and that's what does it. His whole body turns liquid and he comes down Nico’s throat.

Nico slides up his body and nuzzles into Taylor’s shoulder. He looks just about as smug as Taylor has ever seen him. “Did you like that?”

Taylor isn't exactly forming words yet. “Yeah,” he says and pulls Nico closer into his side.

Nico is hard against his hip. It's not long before Taylor feels him start to move against him, subtle little hitches of his hips which get more and more obvious the longer Taylor lets them go on.

“Hallsy, I want you to put your fingers in me,” Nico says. He’s full on humping Taylor now. His breath is hot against Taylor’s neck and his hands are roaming across Taylor’s chest. 

Taylor checks the time. They don't have to be at dinner for an hour, so he kisses Nico before heaving himself off the bed to go find the lube in his duffle.

“Spread your legs,” he says when he turns back to Nico. Nico complies immediately letting his legs fall open. Taylor notices that Nico must have trimmed his pubes, because they're totally uneven and Taylor has to hold in a laugh. He doesn't want to ruin the mood, but he is definitely going to chirp him for this later.

They've only done this once before and it hardly counts. Taylor was blowing Nico and he had barely gotten one finger a knuckle deep before Nico was coming across his tongue. Taylor wants this time to last.

He pours some lube over his fingers and smooths his other hand up Nico’s thigh while he warms it up.

“Hallsy, come on,” Nico gasps. He bucks his hips in the air. Taylor can't help but laugh. He's loves when Nico gets desperate and greedy. Nico never appreciates being laughed at and knees Taylor in the side. “Just do it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Taylor says, but he does circle Nico’s hole with his fingers. He leans down to mouth at Nico’s balls before slipping one finger past his rim.

Nico sighs like he's been holding his breath. “You take it so well,” Taylor says. He works one finger in and out of Nico slowly until he sees him start to get impatient again. He works a second finger in and Nico makes a noise Taylor hasn't heard from him before. 

Taylor keeps it gentle for a few more pumps until he pushes against Nico’s prostate. That makes a few German words slip from his mouth and Taylor doesn't know what they mean, but he likes that he's starting to recognize the sound of them.

“You look so good like this,” Taylor babbles. He keeps the pressure steady against Nico’s prostate, watching as Nico falls apart. He cries out Taylor’s name before he comes, going tight around Taylor’s fingers.

Nico’s breathing heavily and his arm is thrown across his face. Taylor gets up to wash his hands and when he gets back with a towel for Nico, he finds him in the exact position he left him in.

He throws the towel at Nico’s chest and flops down next to him on the bed. “You liked that, eh?”

“Do not be so smug,” Nico says. He hasn't moved his arm. “Can I do that to you?”

“Oh for sure,” Taylor says. “But don't be disappointed if I don't end up completely useless like you.” He pokes Nico in the side. 

“I have many uses,” Nico says, but he still doesn't move, so Taylor takes the towel and cleans up the mess on his stomach. 

“I'm gonna hop in the shower,” Taylor says. “No one expects you to be on time, so just, like, keep doing that or whatever.”

Nico join him a few minutes later and pouts until Taylor washes his hair for him. They're not late for dinner, but it's a close thing.

-

They don't see each other much the last few weeks of the year. The run up to the Christmas break always feel somehow even more hectic than the rest of the season.

Taylor spends New Years with his sister and her husband and he gets an Instagram message from Nico just before midnight. It's a typical selfie, Instagram filter 2018 glasses and confetti filling the screen. Nico looks flushed and happy, and Taylor tamps down the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't send a selfie in return, but he does type out Happy New Year. He considers saving the picture to his camera roll, but thinks better of it at the last second.

-

They fly out to Dallas the night before Nico’s birthday. Taylor hadn’t realized it was coming up, so he didn’t plan anything and now he’s wondering if he should have. He leans across the aisle and pokes Bratts in the side. “Hey,” he whispers, checking to make sure Nico still engrossed in his game a few rows up. “Did you guys plan anything for Nico’s birthday?”

Jasper squints at him. “No, we thought you would do something?”

Taylor groans and hits his head against his seat. Unfortunately he knows what he needs to do, so he pulls out his phone. He pulls up Segs’ contact and texts him, _hey it’s my rookie’s bday tomorrow. Where should I take him?_

__

__

_Can he even go out on a school night_ , Tyler responds almost immediately. 

_Fuck off._

_Jk jk I’ll take care of it._

_Just looking for a place to go_

_I said I’ll take care of it plz don’t insult my texas hospitality_

_Ok, but keep it E for everyone please_

_You got it. Also i’m seeing someone so find your own ride home_

Taylor snorts, because Tyler is the most shameless person he’s ever met. 

_Damn, I was really hoping to save a horse this trip :(_

The thing is, he hadn’t been thinking about sleeping with Tyler. It hadn’t crossed his mind once, which is a little weird considering he’s been one of his more regular hook-ups since getting drafted. But he hadn’t given it a second thought. In fact Taylor realizes he hasn’t hooked up with anyone else other than Nico in weeks. Taylor starts to do the math in his head. It hasn’t been weeks, it’s been months. He hasn’t slept with anyone other than Nico in months. That’s… interesting.

He glances up at Nico and catches him watching Taylor right back, like he’s considering something. He winks at Taylor before returning to his game, cheeks pink.

-

They lose to the Stars and it fucking sucks, but the guys do their best to shake it off and rally for Nico’s birthday. There’s a bus at the arena right where Tyler said it would be. Taylor boards first and of course it’s an over the top party bus with strips of blinking lights and a stripper pole right in the middle. “Jesus Christ, Seggy” he mutters to himself as the boys whoop behind him. 

Nico sits down next to him, eying the poll anxiously. “So, where are we going?”

“I, uh,” Taylor flounders. “I kinda actually don’t know. Seguin picked the place and he didn’t tell me anything.” Nico looks mildly horrified at that, so Taylor reassures him. “If there’s one person who knows birthdays, it’s Segs. It’ll be solid, promise.”

“And what about that?” Nico’s eyes flick to the pole suspiciously. 

“Oh one of these idiots will end up putting on a show,” Taylor says, knocking his knee against Nico’s. He accepts a beer from Kinker and clinks it against the bottle in Nico’s hand. “Happy birthday, kid.”

Nico finally relaxes a little, a smile that starts tentative, but quickly becomes blinding. “Thank you, Hallsy.”

The driver pulls off the highway soon after and Taylor almost spits out his beer, because the bus is pulling into a parking lot and right in the center is a dilapidated looking building with neon beer signs in the window and light up sign that literally says, “Honky Tonk.” So, it’s gonna be like that. 

It’s loud and mostly full when they walk in, but Tyler waves to them from a few tables by the sawdust covered dance floor that seem to be reserved for them. There are a few girls and some other Stars with him and the guys raz each other good naturedly as they crowd around the tables. A waitress drops off a few more pitchers of beer and Taylor pours a glass for Nico before pouring one for himself.

“Don’t be nervous, boys!” Tyler crows. He throws his arm around Nico’s neck. “Gonna have y’all doing a perfect Tush Push by the end of the night.”

“I don’t understand what you are talking about!” Nico laughs.

“Stick with me, handsome,” Tyler says, winking obnoxiously at Taylor. The band starts up then, playing something loud and fast. Tyler drags Nico onto the dance floor and Nico turns to look at Taylor as if he can convince him to join them. 

Taylor waves him off and sits next to Boyle. He takes a long sip of his beer watching Nico awkwardly following Tyler’s instructions. Tyler puts his hands on Nico’s hips and leans in to whisper something in his ear. Nico laughs, but Taylor can see the tips of his ears turn pink. He knows Tyler doesn’t mean anything by it, but it makes something roar in his chest.

“Fucking nineteen. It still blows my mind, you guys starting in the show so young,” Boyle says. He’s leaning casually back in his chair, arm bent behind his head. 

“You went to school, eh?” Taylor asks, unsuccessfully trying to drag his eyes away from Nico, who has convinced Coleman and Bratts to join him. He’s picked up the dance quickly and is stomping gleefully across the floor.

“Hallsy, not only did I go to school, but I actually graduated,” Boyle says. 

“Holy shit?” Taylor says. He empties the last of the pitcher into his glass and signals to the waitress for another round of refills. “What was that like?”

“It was college.” Boyle shrugs. “I know it’s different for you guys now.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Taylor says. It’s not that he never thought about what he gave up for hockey, it’s just there never seemed to be any point to dwelling on it. 

The song changes and Radulov jumps up from the next table yelling, “THIS IS MY SONG! THIS IS MY SONG!”

Nico appears in front of Taylor, flushed and grinning. “Hallsy, come dance with me!” 

Taylor’s breath catches a little in his throat, but he just takes a long drink from his beer. “There’s no way, Hisch.” 

“But Hallsy it is my biiiirthday!” Nico bats his eyelashes at him sadly. 

“Yeah, Hallsy,” Boyle says, eyes flicking between him and Nico. “It is the man’s birthday, don't let him down.” Taylor glares as he allows himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

Taylor follows the steps of the girl in front of him as best he can, stealing glances at Nico, who’s got his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Taylor is overwhelmed by the desire to kiss him.

“Taylor Hall! King of the honky tonk!” Tyler yells from across the floor and Taylor rolls his eyes. He’s having fun though and it’s satisfying once he’s got the got the steps down. 

The band transitions into a slow song and people pair up, pulling each other close. Taylor places a hand low on Nico’s back and leans in. “C’mon, let me buy you drink.” Nico looks disappointed for a split second before he smiles and nods. Taylor leads him to the bar. “What do you want?”

“Do a shot with me,” Nico says. He still looks flushed and his face looks so happy and open it makes Taylor’s chest ache in way he can't identify. Taylor doesn’t really want to take a shot, but he does want to keep Nico this happy, so he flags down the bartender.

“Can we get two shots of whatever your best whiskey is?” Taylor says.

“Sure, but it ain't all that good,” the bartender says, eyes sliding up Taylor. 

“That’s fine dude,” Taylor says, turning back to Nico. “Not picky are you?”

“Obviously I am not,” Nico says, quirking his eyebrows. 

“Good thing I didn’t you get you anything for your birthday. You’re ungrateful.” Nico giggles at that. Taylor clinks his glass against Nico’s and lifts it to his lips. “Cheers to your first birthday in the NHL.”

“Thank you, Taylor,” Nico says. 

Nico sputters adorably after he swallows the whiskey. Taylor laughs at him and glances across the bar, where he catches Boyle watching them, his look unreadable. 

Taylor lets himself get dragged back onto the dance floor where Radulov is teaching the guys some dance he keeps yelling is called “Kalinka!” Then he finally learns the promised Tush Push, but he’s tired from the game and he ends up sitting on the side with Boyle again.

Nico keeps glancing over at him, pouting when Taylor refuses to join him on the floor. 

“So, Nico,” Boyle hesitates. “He seems to like you quite a bit.”

“Yeah, the chemistry’s good,” Taylor answers. 

“No, I mean that he clearly has a crush on you.”

“What?” Taylor chokes a little on his beer. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Hallsy, he absolutely does,” Boyle leans forward, locking Taylor with an appraising look. “Oh boy,” he says and leans back. “Are you sleeping with him?”

Taylor had been trying to take a casual sip of his beer, which extremely backfires when he chokes for the second time in under a minute. “What the fuck?”

“Oh, Taylor, you haven't even denied it.” Boyle leans back and turns his eyes to Nico, who has apparently been adopted by a group of middle aged women in rhinestone encrusted cowboy hats. They coo over him as he attempts some more advanced steps. 

“It just got, like, out of hand,” Taylor says. He rips at the corner of the coaster he’s been fiddling with. 

“Hallsy, please listen to me. Just try not to break his heart,” Boyle says. “I’ll have to take his side and I prefer you as a friend, you don’t make me feel quite so ancient.”

“I won’t,” Taylor says. “It’s fine, it’s not like that.” Brian looks skeptical, but lets it go.They leave soon after, everyone too aware of their early flight. No one uses the pole on the drive back to the hotel and Taylor can’t tell if Nico is relieved or disappointed.

-

Nico sneaks into his room as soon as Mirco is asleep and Taylor fingers him until he’s almost crying. He comes so hard he’s completely boneless, but scratches softly at Taylor’s thigh as Taylor jerks off kneeling over him. Nico looks like he’s half asleep, but he whispers to Taylor about how hot he is and how good he makes him feel. Taylor comes all over Nico’s stomach and barely has the energy to clean up before he passes out, one arm thrown over Nico’s chest.

-

Nico catches a ride back with him from the airport and they’re both too tired to do much but make out lazily on the couch. Nico stays anyway, because it’s late and Taylor always sleeps well when he’s there. 

Taylor must not wake up when Nico gets out of bed, because he wakes up when Nico climbs back in, snuggling against his back. Taylor leans into the heat of his chest, but then he registers how bright it is in the room which means he overslept and they’re gonna be late. 

Nico must sense his rising panic, because he nuzzles into Taylor’s neck, shushing him. “Practice got cancelled. Too much snow, it’s an emergency from the government.” 

“No practice,” Taylor says, relaxing back into the bed. It’s not that he dislikes practice, but it’s almost halfway into the season. He’s tired. 

“No practice,” Nico repeats and he snuggles closer, pulling Taylor against his chest. “More sleep for us.”

Taylor relaxes into him and drifts back to sleep, feeling happy and content. They wake up a couple hours later, Taylor makes them breakfast and they work out together in the gym in his building. Taylor likes working out with Nico. He likes how serious his face gets while he’s lifting, but how he laughs when he reracks his weights, like he’s been holding it in. When they get back Taylor goes to run the shower, but Nico stops him. 

“Can we take a bath?” Nico asks, pulling his sweaty tank top off. Taylor is confused for a second before remembering that in addition to his enormous shower there’s also a ridiculous jacuzzi tub. He’s literally never used it. 

“Yeah, ok,” Taylor says skeptically. “You run it, I’ll go grab us some gatorades.” 

Taylor gets distracted by texts from his mom asking if he’s aware he’s in the center of an apocalyptic snowstorm. By the time he gets back into the bathroom the tub is almost filled and topped with a truly alarming amount of bubbles. 

“Uh you said bath not bubble bath,” Taylor says, eyebrows raised. 

“You don’t have to join me if you are too good for a bubble bath,” Nico says peeling off his shorts and throwing them at Taylor’s head. 

“You’re disgusting, can’t believe I’m going to let myself soak in a tub with you. I’ll get your juices all over me.”

“You love my juices,” Nico says. He lowers himself into the tub, sinking down until only his head is visible above the bubbles. 

“Christ,” Taylor says, rolling his eyes. He slides into the warm water, which smells like lavender. “Where did you even find bubble bath?”

“There was a gift basket under the sink,” Nico says. He stretches his legs around Taylor’s hips. 

“The basket with the purple flowers in it?” Taylor asks, sounding panicked. 

“Um, yes,” Nico says, looking a little concerned. 

“That was for my grandmother!” Taylor says. “I got it from her favorite store from her hometown before it closed forever.”

Nico looks frozen. “Oh my god, Taylor, I am so sorry. It was just sitting there.”

Taylor bursts out laughing. “I’m fucking with you, Hisch”. Nico’s jaw drops. “My sister got it for me when I moved in.” 

“Fuck, Hallsy!” Nico says, deflating. He kicks him in the side. “I was freaking out.”

“So naive,” Taylor says, smoothing his hands down Nico’s legs. 

“Can I fuck you today?” Nico says. Two months ago Taylor might have been shocked by this, but now he’s used to the way Nico just blurts out his desires without preamble or embarrassment. 

“Is that what you want?” Taylor asks. He inches his fingers up Nico’s thighs and he can feel them twitch under his palms. 

“Do you want it?” Nico says, and his nerves are showing through a little. 

“Yeah, let’s get you all up in this,” Taylor says, scooting up a bit to kiss him. 

“After the bath,” Nico says, his voice scolding. “I don’t want to get out until my fingers get all,” he pauses, “what’s the word in English?”

“Pruney,” Taylor says. “Here, turn around.”

They spill some water onto the floor, but Nico turns around and leans so his back is against Taylor’s chest. “Happy now?” He asks, like he isn’t leaning against Taylor, his eyes closed, a dreamy smile on his face. 

“This bath was your idea, I’m just trying to make it good for you.” Taylor smooths his hands down Nico’s chest and stomach. He runs his thumb over his nipple. Nico gasps and arches into him. “So, how are you gonna fuck me?”

“I want to bend you over the-” Nico chokes as Taylor pinches his nipple. “Over the bed and do it like that.”

“Yeah?” Taylor switches to the other nipple and tugs. “Gonna fuck me hard?” Nico nods and arches against him

“Ah, fuck!” Nico’s hips squirms, brushing against Taylor’s cock, which is already hard. “I want to do it however will make you feel good.” Nico cranes his neck and kisses Taylor urgently. 

“It'll be good, because it's you,” Taylor says against Nico’s lips. 

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because Nico blinks at him, kind of surprised. Taylor doesn't want to dwell so he pushes them up. “Come on, you’re pruney enough.”

They scramble out of the tub getting water all over the floor. Taylor scrubs a towel over Nico’s chest and backs him into the sink. He kisses him hard and drops the towel, pressing up against his hips. It’s like he can’t get close enough to Nico. He needs him inside of him right now. 

“I want you so much,” Nico moans. He runs his hands down Taylor’s back and grabs him by the ass. “I didn’t know it would be like this.”

“Me neither,” Taylor says pressing their foreheads together. He wants Nico so much it’s overwhelming, like he wants his hands everywhere at once, like he’ll never be close enough. 

It’s Nico who pulls back, takes a clearing breath. “Come on.” He pulls Taylor into the bedroom. Their hair is still wet, but Taylor can’t bring himself to care. When they hit the bed Nico takes a step back and grabs Taylor by the hips. He turns him around and pushes Taylor down on the bed so fast it leaves him breathless. 

Taylor props himself up on his elbows and twists his neck to look at Nico who looks a little frozen in place. “Hey, Nico,” Taylor says, which seems to break him out of it. “You got this, just start slow.”

Nico nods and goes to pull the lube and a condom out of the bedside table. He uses way too much lube, but Taylor can’t bring himself to mind, even as it drips down his thighs. Nico starts with one finger and quickly works up to two. That’s where he spends the most time, watching in awe as his fingers disappear into Taylor. He finally works his way up to three and combines that by dragging his nails down Taylor’s back. Taylor has to rest his head against the bed, it’s good but it’s overwhelming. 

“Please, I’m ready,” Taylor begs. He hears the rip of the condom wrapper, so he turns back again. Wants to see Nico before they do this, just to check in. Nico steps forward puts a hand on Taylor’s hip and it’s nice, steadying. Their eyes meet and Taylor nods. 

Nico pushes in so slowly it’s almost excruciating. It feels so good, but it’s not enough and Taylor suddenly needs Nico to be fucking him, needs to be full of him. He stays quiet though, lets Nico set the pace. For now. 

Nico fucks him slow at first, rolling his hips against Taylor’s thighs. “Harder, fuck me harder.” Nico groans, but does it. He pulls Taylor by the hips back against him, slamming into it. 

He’s nailing Taylor’s prostate steadily like this and Taylor can barely stand anymore. He’s kind of collapsed against the bed and the noises he’s making as Nico fucks into him are probably embarrassing, but it feels so good he doesn’t care. 

Nico’s hips slow and then come to a stop. He smooths his palms across Taylor’s back. Taylor thinks at first that he’s come, which is a little disappointing, but Taylor can improvise. 

“Can we switch positions,” Nico asks, pulling out slowly. “I’m getting a cramp.”

“Yeah, what do you want?” Taylor asks, still slumped over the bed. 

“Can you ride me?”

That gets Taylor moving. He crowds Nico down onto the bed so he’s flat on his back. Taylor straddles his hips and lowers himself slowly onto his dick. He’s still close from before, but he wants to make it memorable for Nico, so he grinds his hips down and watches as Nico’s eyes roll back. 

Nico keeps his hands on Taylor’s hips. He doesn’t move him like some guys do, just keeps his hands there, keeping them connected. 

Eventually Taylor has to lean down to kiss him. He keeps grinding himself down on Nico’s dick and close like this he can hear the way it’s punching these tiny noises out of him. It’s overwhelming and Taylor bites down on Nico’s shoulder just to ground himself. 

“Hallsy, I’m going to come,” Nico gasps and Taylor doesn’t even have time to tell him to go for it when he’s crying out and thrusting up. 

Taylor carefully lifts himself off Nico’s dick and he’s going to swing his leg over and lay down, but Nico pulls him forward. “Let me.” Taylor moves forward until his knees are in Nico’s armpits and Nico takes him into his mouth. 

Nico slips two fingers back into him. Taylor lets out a string of curses and it’s barely a minute before he’s coming into Nico’s mouth, his fingers clamped down on the headboard. 

They nap after that. Nico tries to get up to throw the condom away, but Taylor tells him to just throw it on the floor. He manhandles Nico, so he's wrapped around him, whispering about snow day naps. 

They wake up not long after that and Nico fucks him again, this time on their sides, Nico pressed up behind him, holding Taylor close. 

They fall back asleep again and when Taylor wakes the sun has already started to go down and it’s dark in his bedroom. He leaves Nico sleeping and makes dinner for them. He tries to follow a recipe from one of the books his mom gave him and it seems to come out mostly ok. Nico comes out of the bedroom as he's pulling the chicken out of the oven looking rumpled and adorable.

They sit at the breakfast bar to eat, but Nico seems distracted. Taylor isn't sure what to say, so he just pushes on as if he doesn't notice. They watch the Blues game, but Nico hardy seems to pay attention and at the beginning of the third period he stands up suddenly.

“Um, I should probably go home now,” Nico says, and he sounds pinched and sad. He heads into Taylor’s bedroom.

“Uh, Nico there’s literally a blizzard happening right now,” Taylor says from the couch. Should he follow him?

“I’m Swiss, this is nothing,” Nico says, coming back into the living room holding his backpack. He won’t look at Taylor. 

“What's wrong?” Taylor says, “I’m so sorry, whatever I did, I’m sorry.” 

Nico pauses, pulling his sweater over his head. It makes his hair fluff up adorably, but he looks absolutely gutted and Taylor feels like he can’t breath. 

“I just think I should go home,” Nico says, but the fight seems to have gone out of him. He sits on the opposite end of the couch, but he still won’t look at Taylor. 

Taylor approaches him slowly and sits next to him. His heart is racing, he’s never been great at handling emotions from the people he’s sleeping with, but he doesn’t want to just do nothing. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Nico says, his voice is so quiet and scared. “I said I wouldn’t fall in love with you, but I think I did.” 

“Oh,” Taylor says. He’s kind of speechless. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico says miserably. 

“No, don’t apologize,” Taylor says. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have let it get this far.” 

“Right, because this was mistake,” Nico says bitterly. He sits quietly for a moment, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Why don't you you want me?”

“Come on, Nico,” Taylor says softly. “I'm not what you need.”

“What do you think I need?”

“Someone better than me,” Taylor says a little louder. His heart is hammering in his chest.

“I don't want someone better than you,” Nico says, his voice raising to meet Taylor’s.

“Well you should,” Taylor says. 

“So, I’ll just go then?” The worst part is that Taylor can hear the hope in his voice, like maybe Taylor will ask him to stay. But he can’t do that, it’ll only make it worse. 

“I mean, I can’t let you go out there,” Taylor says. “You can crash in the guest room.”

Nico looks completely miserable and Taylor doesn’t know how to fix it. “There’s a TV in there,” he says unhelpfully. 

Nico laughs sadly. “Yeah, I’ll just go hide in your guest room I guess.”

“I don’t,” Taylor starts, but Nico just shakes him off. Taylor watches him leave and sits on the edge of the couch. He hears the door to the guest room close softly and it sends a stab through his chest. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s barely 9pm and he’s just banished his heartbroken rookie to his fucking guest room. 

He changes his sheets, because the least he can do is remove the direct reminder that Nico fucked his brains out. Fucked him and then confessed that he was in love. It’s a lot process and Taylor feels so guilty. He knew from the beginning he shouldn’t do this, but he ignored his gut at every turn and now Nico is hurting and it’s his fault. 

On top of that, Taylor feels a stabbing pain in the center of his chest. He can feel Nico’s presence in the apartment and he just wants to rewind the clock and start the day over. 

He’s laying on the bed, flipping mindlessly through his phone when Nico appears in the doorway. 

“Your guest room is depressing,” Nico says. 

“I don’t like when people stay too long,” Taylor replies.

Nico nods and continues to stand awkwardly in door frame. “Yeah, I know that.”

“Hey, come here,” Taylor says, putting his phone down. 

Nico crawls onto the bed and curls into Taylor’s side. Taylor wraps an arm around him and rests his check against the top of his head. “I can drive you home,” Taylor says. 

“Ok,” Nico responds, but neither move to get up. 

Nico is warm against him and Taylor knows he should let him go, but he can’t bring himself to do it. 

“Maybe I can stay,” Nico says quietly. “Just for tonight?”

“Yeah, ok,” Taylor says. 

They fall asleep like that and when Taylor wakes up Nico is gone.

-

Taylor drags his ass all morning until he can’t putting off going to practice any longer. He’s really not looking forward to seeing Nico’s heartbroken face across the ice. The problem is when he pulls into the parking lot he sees Nico getting out of Coleman’s SUV, laughing and shouting with his carpool.

He turns when Taylor pulls in and gives him at small smile and a wave. Taylor’s too shocked to do anything but stare.

It's the same through practice and the video sessions. Nico seems… fine. Taylor tries to be relieved, but it makes something ache in his chest. He ignores it as best he can, even if he wants to puke when he watches Jimmy flirt harmlessly with Nico in the trainer’s room.

-

Boyle invites him out for drinks after video review later that week and Taylor wants to blow it off, but it’s been a while since they’ve hung out one on one.

“Alright, kid,” Boyle says as they’re absently perusing the beer list. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine, what?” Taylor says. He loosens his grip on the menu. 

“Listen, we don’t have to talk about it,” Boyle says. The waitress slows down by their table, but he waves her off. “It just seems like the rookie did a number on you and I want you to know you can talk to me about it.”

“Um, he didn’t like break my heart,” Taylor waives the waitress back and orders one of beers in the tall glasses. “I just feel guilty, because I feel like I led him on and now he’s sad.”

“He’s sad?” Boyle says and Taylor nods. “And you’re fine.” Taylor nods more stridently. 

“Ok well,” Boyle says, hesitating between each word. “He seems fine and you’re like a walking sad trombone noise.”

“I’m fine,” Taylor says again, but it sounds kind of choked. He’s been doing a really good job of distracting himself and Boyle is kind of ruining it. 

“It’s obviously ok if you’re not,” Boyle says. “I know you’re not a relationship guy, but you’re not a sociopath.”

“I could be a sociopath,” Taylor mutters. 

Boyle laughs. He picks up his phone, distracted for a moment. Taylor scrolls through insta for a minute, leaving a bunch of tongue emojis on Drat’s clear thirst trap. He orders another round for both of them. Boyle puts his phone down, so Taylor does too. 

“Can I just ask you, what is it you want?”

“It doesn’t really matter what I want,” Taylor says. He’s a little tipsy and he doesn’t want to talk about his feelings, but Boyle thinks he’s wrong and he’s not wrong. “He’s 19 and it’ll be a disaster if it doesn’t work out.” 

“Did it work out?”

“Obviously not,” Taylor grumbles. The waitress, who’s super hot, drops off their drinks. Taylor is only just noticing how pretty she is. How did he not notice this before? 

“Can I give you some advice?” Boyle asks. 

“Is this gonna be like Live Like You Were Dying?” Taylor asks. He loves that song. 

“I was perfectly able to give advice before I got cancer,” Boyle says.

“Ok, but we should go bull riding,” Taylor says. “That would fucking rule.”

Boyle stares at him with his disappointed dad face.

“It doesn’t matter,” Taylor says. “He’s too young. It’ll end badly.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Boyle says. “But here’s what I’ve learned,” he holds up his hand, “Not from cancer, just from being an actual adult, ok.”

“Breaking up sucks. Getting your heart broken really sucks.” Taylor nods and he doesn’t roll his eyes, but it’s a close thing. “But you know what else sucks? The relationships that were almost something. Those hurt too.”

Taylor doesn’t know what to say. He’s feeling the beers and he’s afraid of what he might come out if he opens his mouth. 

“I don’t want to hurt him,” he says after an awkward silence.”

“So try your best not to.” He's says it like it's that simple.

Boyle drops it after that and they shoot the shit for a while before getting cars back home. 

Taylor watches the New York skyline out the window and itches to text Nico. He doesn’t even know what he’d say. 

It’s late when he gets home, but he’s restless. He flips through Netflix, but his recommendations are based on what he’s been watching with Nico, all nature documentaries and super heroes. He goes to bed instead and jerks off thinking about Nico wrapping around him and he comes sharp and fast. Instead of making him drowsy, he feels on edge, tossing and turning. 

The problem is he can’t shake what Boyle said. He’s trying to do the right thing, Nico is his rookie after all, he’s not just some rando who Taylor can drop when things start to go south. 

And what if he’s not the one to end it? What if they start this thing and then Nico realizes Taylor isn’t who he thought? Taylor isn’t sure he knows how to make it work long term, Nico will expect him to know how to be his boyfriend and Taylor doesn't know if he can do that. 

He could also hurt Nico. He doesn’t want to, but he’s fucked up before. But he thinks about what Boyle said, about missing chances and how regret can stay with you just as much as heartbreak. He finally falls asleep picturing Nico’s face.

He wakes up in the morning still feeling anxious and off balance, but he goes to practice and just as he has for the last 2 weeks, Nico acts like nothing has changed. He sings along to the music under his breath and laughs with Jesper as they get dressed. 

Taylor doesn’t know if he’s just really good at hiding how he feels or if he’s really just fine. Maybe he thinks he dodged a bullet and was silly to think he was ever in love with someone like Taylor Hall. Taylor tries to subtly catch his eye, hoping that will give him some clue to about what Nico is thinking. It’s impossible though, because for as much nothing seems to have changed for Nico, the one glaring difference is that he absolutely refuses to looks Taylor in the eye off the ice. 

-

They beat the Red Wings and Nico gets two goals in the first period. Taylor crashes into him after his second goal, a beautiful one timer off his pass. Nico grins at him and Taylor’s heart sinks as he watches Nico’s smile falter a little as they look at each other across the scrum. 

He ends up with two goals and three penalties, which Taylor really wants to take him out to celebrate. But it’s not for him to do any more. Instead there’s some dude hanging around outside the locker room when they finish with media and when Nico sees him he launches himself into his arms, hanging off him despite having at least 20 pounds on the guy. 

They’re speaking in rapid french, so Taylor doesn’t know what they’re saying, but he immediately hates this guy. Coleman comes looping out of the locker room then and hooks his arm around Nico’s neck.

“What up, trouble maker!” Coleman crows. “Let’s take you out to a nice place to celebrate your two goals and then a total dive to celebrate ya six penalty minutes.” 

Nico laughs openly, leaning in to the idiot mystery dude next to him. “Actually, Antionne and I are going out,” he says. Taylor feels like he’s going to throw up. 

“Ouch, rookie,” Coleman says. “OUCH.”

“We can go out with your team,” Antionne says. His accent is super sexy and French and Taylor hates him. 

“Alright alright!” Coleman says. “Boys, we’re going out!” 

They debate going into Manhattan, but they have practice tomorrow. Instead they end up at a small club Taylor’s been to a few times that he knows won’t be totally dead on a Wednesday night. They get a booth in the back when they arrive and Taylor checks in with the promoter he knows to make sure Nico doesn’t have a problem getting in. It’s the least he can do. 

When Nico arrives he’s practically plastered to Antionne’s side and jealousy flares hot in Taylor’s chest. They scoot into the booth and Taylor ends up smooshed into the center of the bench watching as Antoinne casually leans in to whisper in Nico’s ear. 

Taylor can’t watch this, so he climbs over the back of the booth, accidentally kicking Kinker in the shoulder. “Sorry gotta get a drink.”

“Why did we even get bottle service,” Kinker says grumpily, rubbing his shoulder, but Taylor is already halfway to the bar. 

He orders a Stella and turns around to watch the dance floor. When he glances over at the booth his eyes stop on Nico’s who’s staring right back at him. He holds Taylor’s gaze for a beat before someone catches his attention. Taylor tries to look away, but he can’t help staring at the line of Nico’s jaw and the ridiculous way he tongues at the corner of his mouth, which definitely shouldn’t be as appealing to Taylor as it is. 

Nico is still casually leaning into the his new French soccer player boyfriend and Taylor finally turns around, scans the dance floor. He’s thinking about heading out there when a gorgeous redhead sidles up to him. He’s gotten so used to not picking up, he and Nico never talked about it, he just stopped hooking up with other people, that Taylor almost politely excuses himself out of habit.  
“Hey,” he says instead. He’s feeling kind of out of sorts and pathetic after watching Nico move on. Sex has always cheered him up in the past and it couldn’t hurt now. 

He buys the girl, her name is Samantha, a drink and asks her about her job. She works for an interior design firm, but she’s in school to be an architect. Taylor is listening, but he can't stop glancing over at Nico who is now slouched in the booth, staring mournfully at his drink. 

Taylor sort of wants to punch this new dude for making Nico sad, but it mostly makes his stomach clench thinking about how Nico barely got sad over him. 

Taylor tries to concentrate on Samantha. He laughs at her story about her dog, but his eyes are across the room where Nico is apparently getting up to leave. Taylor watches Antionne lead him outside and feels like he's been checked against the boards. 

When he turns back to Samantha she's on her phone and he realizes he’s been completely ignoring her. “Hey, it was really nice meeting you,” Taylor says.

“Uh huh,” she says.

Taylor doesn't even bother to say goodbye, just wants to get out of there as fast as he can before he does something truly horrifying like start to cry.

It's cold, but compared to Edmonton it still feels mild, so he decides to wait for his car on the street. The wind is bracing, but it feels good to have something to focus on. 

He's suddenly aware of people standing near him on the sidewalk, and of course it's Nico and Antoinne, standing close and talking softly. They notice him as soon as he sees them and Taylor wills his car to arrive.

Of course it doesn't, but a black SUV pulls up instead. Antoinne hugs Nico and climbs in, acknowledging Taylor for the first time by glaring daggers at him as he shuts the door. 

Then suddenly it's just Taylor and Nico on the sidewalk, 15 feet apart. 

“He seems nice,” Taylor says, because it seems like something he should say.

“Yeah,” Nico says.

“He's not staying with you?” Taylor pulls his coat up around his neck. 

“No, he has a hotel in New York,” Nico says. He's still staring at the ground, scuffing his shoes against the concrete. 

“That's too bad,” Taylor says.

“Yeah, I guess so?” Nico says. “Wait, do you think we are together?” He looks up for the first time, staring at Taylor curiously.

“Um, I did?” Taylor says.

“Well, we’re not,” Nico says. His car pulls up just then and Nico climbs in without hesitating, like he's in a rush to get of there. “Good night, Taylor.”

Taylor’s car pulls up a minute later and his mind is going a mile a minute. It takes half the drive home to work up the courage to tell the driver he needs to change the drop-off.

The doorman is one that recognizes him from when he’s been here before and he lets him up with barely any questioning. Taylor wonders if Nico put him on a list of pre-approved guests. Taylor hadn’t thought to do that at his place and it makes him feel a little queasy. 

His heart starts to pound as the elevator doors open on Nico’s floor and he hesitates long enough that the doors start to slide closed and he has to scramble out. He lets the momentum carry him down the hallway and he’s already knocked on Nico’s door before he realizes he has no idea what he's going to say.

Nico opens the door and Taylor is overwhelmed all over again by how much he just wants to be close to him. 

“Can I come in?” Taylor asks.

Nico hesitates, “No I don't think so.” He looks up from his feet. Now that Taylor’s looking, really looking, he can see the dark circles under Nico’s eyes.

“Ok,” Taylor says. “I just wanted to say I'm sorry. This is all new for me, being on a line with you all season, playing for a playoff spot. It's all new to me and I was afraid to fuck it up.”

“It's ok. I understand. I'm not mad at you.”

“Wait, I'm not done.” Taylor wishes Nico would let him in the apartment, he feels stupid standing in the hallway pouring his heart out for any of Nico’s day trader neighbors to hear. “But I don't want to miss out on this either, I'm scared I'm going to screw it up, but I still want to try.”

“Want to try what?” Nico say cautiously, like he’s luring a wild animal out of its den. 

“I like you. I think I could,” Taylor’s throat feels like it could close up. “I think I could love you.”

“And you don't care that I'm 19?” Nico says, he's looking at Taylor straight on now, his face wide and hopeful.

“Obviously that's hugely embarrassing for me,” Taylor can’t stop smiling, “but you're legal to drink in Ontario, so whatever.” 

“Maybe I should be embarrassed because you are so old!” Nico laughs and punches Taylor in the shoulder. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is a yes!” Nico opens the door wider and steps inside letting Taylor pass through. Once the door is closed behind them he crowds Taylor against the wall and cups his cheek in his palm. “You like me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Nico kisses him finally and it's like every other kiss they've shared so far, except this time Taylor doesn't ignore the way his chest feels full when Nico pulls against him. He lets the feeling grow until he feels like he could drown in it.

“This is going to be good,” Nico says, “I'll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta C who gives such great and thoughtful notes I'm genuinely embarrassed to think of how bad anything I write would be without him. 
> 
> Also thanks to Liv, a lot of this fic came out of our DMs.


End file.
